Spleen
by Allergictoeverything
Summary: A dix-sept ans on est pas sérieux, on vit et rien ne peux nous atteindre. A vingt-huit ans on redescend sur terre, on subit les conséquences. Mais il y aussi ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans les cases, celles de leur âge, celles de la société. Ce sont les impurs, ceux qui sont hors des normes...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **Avant tout je tiens à remercier infiiinement Just-one-dream pour ses extraaordinaires Reviews, ainsi que tout ceux qui me lisent !**

 **En ce qui concerne ce récit, j'en suis moyennement satisfaite(bof à 40% on va dire). Quoi qu'il en soit pour l'instant je laisse comme étant un OS et peut-être qu'un jour qui sait je le ré-ouvrirait pour écrire une suite.**

 **Cet OS est un AU sur le couple Ace-Marco.**

 **Disclaimer: One piece appartient à Oda-sensei.**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

* * *

 _Mercredi 04 Septembre 2015_

 **POV Marco :**

Les faisceaux de lumières pénètrent timidement dans un doux silence et viennent rompre la noirceur opaque de la chambre.

Brûlant la léthargie peu à peu au fil des secondes et s'écoulant lentement mais sûrement. Les rayons colorent doucement mon visage pendant que la chaleur monte tranquillement et la lumière perce les boucliers de mes yeux.

Un dangereux crescendo d'énergie se répand dans tout mon corps, ma respiration s'accélère et s'alourdit tandis que ma tête hurle à l'assassinat et comme chaque matin ma tête perds le combat, mon sommeil se fait assassiné dans une indifférence totale et mon réveil toujours aussi froid malgré la chaleur qui prends le dessus.

Douloureux matin. Mais étrange matin, je remarque le corps près de moi et me remémore les événements de la nuit dernière. Vu les marques qu'il m'a laissé on peut dire que la nuit à été agitée.

Pourtant, ça ne m'empêche pas de reprendre la routine non routinière de ma vie qui recommence encore.

Il est trop tôt pour manger. Mon estomac et une partie de ma concentration sont encore dans un profond coma.

Je prends quand même le temps d'aller savourer l'eau chaude et abondante dans la douche, et comme toute bonne chose à une fin, je fini par en ressortir, me sèche et porte le premier sous-vêtement qui me tombe sous la main.

 **« -Déjà le matin ? Bonjour.** Me dit-il en baillant.

Brun, parsemés de taches de rousseurs. Je lui donnerai la vingtaine. Vingt-cinq ans au maximum.

 **\- Ouais bonjour, navré faut que j'y aille c'est mon premier jour au boulot et crois-moi arriver en retard n'est pas vraiment professionnel pour un premier jour.** Répondis-je en mettant mon pantalon.

Il rit d'un rire franc, me regarde dans le blanc des yeux une bonne dizaine de seconde, blêmit puis se décompose en se dégageant du lit à une vitesse hallucinante.

 **\- MERDE c'est mon premier jour de cour et si je ne passe pas cette année le vieux con me coupe les vivres, je dois encore passer chez moi chercher mes affaires PUTAIN.** Dit-il en mettant un boxer à la vas-vite, dévoilant au passage une partie de son anatomie que je ne me garde pas d'observer.

Monsieur est étudiant ? Je me demande quelle fac fréquente-t-il.

 **\- Je m'appelle Marco.**

 **\- Ace.**

 **\- Alors comme ça tu es étudiant ?**

Il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire crispé et réplique.

 **\- Tu sais on n'est pas obliger de faire ça.**

 **\- Faire quoi ?**

 **\- Bah ça, faire semblant de sympathiser et tout c'qui va avec. T'a été un très bon coup pour tout te dire un des meilleurs. Mais la je vais m'habiller, si possible te piquer 2-3 trucs à grignoter et je vais partir d'accord ? »**

Il s'éclipse dans la salle de bain avant même de me laisser le temps de répondre.

Je réalise que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je viens de me faire jeter et ma fierté en prend un coup.

Néanmoins je ne m'attarde pas sur ce point très longtemps et me dirige vers le balcon histoire de prendre un peu l'air. J'entends la porte claquer, il est parti.

Je soupire, avale mon café brulant et part me préparer.

* * *

Durant la route, j'aperçois le paysage qui défile par la fenêtre et repense aux récents événements.

Nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie, nouveau boulot.

Il est bien vrai que Tatch et les autres abrutis me manque mais c'était nécessaire, et puis je peux revenir à ma ville natale n'importe quand non ?

* * *

Arrivé au lycée.

Etablissement scolaire typique.

Je circule dans les couloirs bondés, accompagné de mon éternel air nonchalant tandis que les claquements des casiers résonnent.

Je suis professeur de philosophie.

Pour moi, enseigner la philosophie, c'est confronter quotidiennement à des gamins des certitudes aux réalités mouvantes. M'adaptant inlassablement pour ne pas laisser le dernier mot à l'ignorance.

Bien évidemment je ne livre pratiquement jamais mes opinions.Néanmoins, je sème le doute en posant des questions pour ébranler les esprits.

Je reprends mes esprits en découvrant ma classe.

La terminale littéraire.

Les élèves sont tranquillement installés.

Après une brève présentation, passage à l'appel.

 **« Portgas D Ace ? »**

Je discerne la voix d'un téméraire s'élevant. Eustass si ma mémoire est bonne.

 **\- Ah non monsieur ! Généralement il ne vient pas la première semaine de cour, surement entrain de se défoncer dans un coin.**

 **\- Tu veux dire qu'il vient jamais.**

Et voilà qu'un autre rapplique. La classe éclate de rire, je la calme tandis que j'hausse un sourcil, en me demandant à quoi ressemble ce fameux Portgas, et non sans repenser au garçon de ce matin.

Subitement, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser place à un lycéen se cachant sous son emploi du temps.

 **« Oui, bonjour monsieur, oui je sais j'ai 15 minutes de retard mais vous voyez hier soir j'étais à l'enterrement de ma grand-mère qui vient... »**

Sa phrase se meurt dans ses lèvres lorsque mon regard croise le sien.

Ma surprise est sans pareille.

Ace. Portgas D Ace.

L'année risque d'être longue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai décider de ré-ouvir Spleen, mais qu'on soit d'accord je n'ai pratiquement aucune idée du rythme des parutions, ou même si il y'aura une suite. Bien évidemment un favori, un follow ou encore une review me motivera beaucoup et par ailleurs m'incitera à écrire une suite (enfin... si ça vous plait..) Quand bien même, je vous remercie pour ces favoris et ces follows. Je tiens aussi à remercier les lecteurs de l'ombres de me lire. Et comme on dit le dicton le meilleur pour la fin je remerciee infiiiiniment Hinata de me béta :D**

 **Ce chapitre est au point de vue d'Ace. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer si vous pensez que les dialogues philosophiques commencent à devenir lourds.**

 **Sur ce je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

 **Ally.**

* * *

 **POV ACE :**

Et merde.

 **« - Un simple bonjour aurait été plus seyant, vous ne croyez pas monsieur Portgas ? »**

Oh putain. J'ai pensé à voix haute.

Je bredouille des excuses à la va vite, et me dirige vers la première place qui me tombe sous la main. C'est celle à côté de la fenêtre, tant mieux. J'arrive toujours pas y croire. J'ai couché avec mon prof. Putain ce que c'est malsain. Je risque d'aller en prison ? Mais non c'est lui l'adulte. Mais c'est moi qui l'ai accosté, faut bien avouer qu'il était bandant dans sa chemise pourpre. ça m'apprendra à faire la tournée des bars à la recherche d'un coup d'un soir. Et s'il m'vire d'son cours ? Et si le vieux l'apprend ? C'est sûr je risque vraiment de finir dans la rue cette fois. J'ose même plus le regarder dans les yeux. Et lui il en pense quoi ? Et s'il avait su ? J'avais mon portefeuille et ma carte lycéen sur moi. Il aurait très bien pu jeter un coup d'œil à n'importe quel moment. Mais non ça ne colle pas, ce matin il pensait que j'étais à la fac et j'ai pu voir sa surprise pendant une fraction de seconde. Roh cette histoire commence à me filer la migraine. Ah maintenant que j'y pense ça sent bon, vraiment très bon. Le genre d'odeur qui remémore l'enfance et qui donne envie de retourner en arrière. Je jette un bref coup d'œil à mes voisins de table histoire de voir à qui appartient ce parfum envoûtant.

 **« - Vu que tout le monde est là nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer le cours.** Je reporte mon attention sur lui. Il note quelque chose sur le tableau. D'où je suis je peux facilement lire le mot _BEAUTÉ._

 **«- Qu'est ce que cela représente pour vous ? »**

Tandis que sourcils en vrilles saute sur place en hurlant que c'est les femmes, des voix s'élèvent.

 **«- Les fleurs.**

 **\- La perfection.**

 **\- Mona Lisa.**

 **\- Brad Pitt.**

 **\- Le nouveau sac Gucci.**

 **\- L'idéal.**

 **\- Les seins.**

 **\- Les femmes. »**

Pendant ce temps là, je griffonne n'importe quoi sur ma table pour me changer les idées. Les cours ne m'ont jamais vraiment intéressés, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça m'intéressera. Tiens il fait beau dehors. Le printemps arrive. Le soleil et sa chaleur renaissent. Les oiseaux migrateurs reviennent et les arbres reprennent leurs couleurs. Cette odeur de cannelle et de myrtille ne veut pas me lâcher c'est vraiment agréable, je me demande vraiment ou j'ai pu l'attraper, j'ai comme l'impression d'en être imprégné, bizarre ce matin je n'avais pas mis de parfum et le gel douche que j'avais utilisé était neutre.

 **« - Bien, procédons donc au vote. Qui est pour les femmes ? »** La majorité des mains se lèvent. Trafalgar* étant parmi la minorité qui n'a pas levé la main prend la parole :

 **«- Oscar Wilde disait qu'il y avait deux genres de femmes : Les laides et les maquillées. »** Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais j'interviens.

 **«- Ça marche aussi pour les profs, il y a les incompétents et ceux qui se voilent la face. »** Je sais, je cherche la petite bête mais je ne peux pas m'y empêcher. On m'applaudit. Il calme la classe et s'adresse à moi.

 **«- Portgas, je vous avais presque oublié, outre le sarcasme y aurait-il une quelconque manière pour vous de vous exprimer au sein de mon cours ? Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être que vous pourriez par exemple participer à notre débat ? »** Oh l'enfoiré, je vois son sourire vicieux se former derrière cet air innocent. Je rêve ou derrière cette phrase il y a un sous-entendu ? Très bien.

 **«- Et vous professeur, pourquoi esquivez-vous ma remarque? La philosophie n'est-elle pas une tentative de compréhension de notre monde ainsi que de nous-mêmes ? »** Et Bam. Dans ta gueule connard. Je remercie du fond du cœur Sabo pour m'avoir rabâché les oreilles tout l'été avec Descartes, Kant, Sartre et tous ces penseurs qui sont maintenant six pieds sous terre. J'entends cet abruti de Scratchmen parler.

 **« Ah bon ? Moi j'ai toujours pensé que la philosophie c'était de la masturbation intellectuelle. »** Quel con. Fou rire général. Il attend que la classe s'apaise d'elle-même, soupire, avant de prendre la parole.

 **« Vous n'avez en partie pas tort Portgas. Différents buts peuvent être attribués à la philosophie: la recherche de la vérité ; la méditation sur le bien, l'idéal, le juste ; la quête du sens de la vie et du bonheur. En premier lieu je m'interroge quant à la pertinence de la parole que Trafalgar cite car il faut savoir en toutes choses que l'auteur en question était purement homosexuel et par conséquent même les femmes les plus somptueuses n'auraient pu ne serait-ce que l'interpeller. Et par ailleurs je n'ai jamais dit que la femme était la beauté. Nous aurions pu aboutir à une conclusion en ce moment même si nous n'avions pas été perturbés dans notre avancement. Vous qui parlez d'incompétence, quelle est donc votre conception de la compétence ? Vous pourrez, et vous seriez dans votre bon droit, me répliquer que votre remarque tente de libérer la parole et de dire tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas sur les enseignants, ricanant dans leur coin, coupés des réalités du monde et se pensant invincibles. Sauf que non. D'après moi, le professorat est l'une des professions les plus exposées aux critiques qui soit.** Toute la classe est scotché même ce débile d'Eustass ne trouve rien à dire. La sonnerie résonne indiquant la fin de l'heure.

 **« Oh, et vous me ferez un semblant de dissertation sur les critères de beauté à l'époque baroque que je ramasserais pour la semaine prochaine. »** La classe peste. Il est maintenant temps d'aller le voir. Après que le dernier élève soit sorti je me lève pour fermer la porte avant de me diriger vers lui.

 **« - Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur Portgas ?**

 **\- Tu-vous –on à…. Vous êtes mon prof et...**

 **\- Stop.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Tout d'abord calmes-toi, tu n'y es pour rien. Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais du vérifier que tu étais majeur, j'étais soûl et toi probablement dopé.** Son ton est doux mais ferme, ça me rassure.

 **\- Mais...mais…mais…**

 **\- J'ai passé une incroyable nuit, mais nous avons fais une erreur. Le genre d'erreur qui ne se reproduira pas.**

 **\- Mais tu-vous n'allez pas me transférer dans une autre classe ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment. On posera des questions, et ne crains rien je ne fais pas dans le favoritisme.** Je le remercie en bafouillant, et me surprends à rougir comme une collégienne. Bon sang Ace, reprends-toi.

 **\- Ah et au fait, le t-shirt que tu portes est à moi.** Mes rougissements redoublent, ça explique la douce odeur de cannelle.

 **\- Ça ne fait rien tu peux le garder il était beaucoup trop petit de toute façon.** Je le remercie une dernière fois avant de me préparer à sortir de la salle quand j'entends :

 **\- Oh et tant que j'y suis tu as deux heures de colles.**

 **\- QUOI ?**

 **\- Dégradation du matériel, tu pensais vraiment que je ne t'avais pas vu ?** Si moi j'ai repris les formules de politesse et le vouvoiement, lui me parle comme si on avait gardé les cochons ensemble. En plus ça le fait marrer de me foutre en rogne. Quel enfoiré !

* * *

*Oui, je sais. Law à plus une tête de Terminal S mais selon moi c'était le seul personnage qui pouvait se permettre de lancer une réplique aussi... sanglante on va dire^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde, me re-voici avec un nouveau chapitre de Spleen.**

 **Avant tout je souhaite rendre hommage aux victimes des attentats ainsi qu'à leurs proches. Que leurs âmes reposent en paix.**

 **Je remercie par ailleurs tout ceux qui me lisent. Un merci spécial à Hinata pour m'avoir béta encore une fois, tu es vraiment adorable !**

 **Les reposes aux review guest sont plus bas !**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

POV MARCO :

Mardi 14 Septembre.

Une dizaine de jours sont passés. Une petite routine s'est installée. J'ai fait la connaissance de certains confrères. Tel que Robin, une jeune professeur d'histoire passionnée par les ruines égyptiennes, très aimable. Ou encore Corazon, de son vrai nom Don Quichotte Rossinante, d'origine espagnole. Il enseigne l'anglais aux secondes ainsi qu'aux premières. Il a insisté dès notre première rencontre pour que je l'appelle Cora-san; il est un peu bizarre, très sympathique mais vraiment maladroit. J'ai aussi revu Sengoku, le proviseur de ce lycée. C'était un ami de Père et c'était par ailleurs lui qui m'avait déniché un poste ici. Nous avons échangé quelques banalités, discuté de la pluie et du beau temps et il m'a donné mon nouvel emploi du temps ainsi que quelques papiers pour l'administration à cette occasion.

Bien évidemment, discussions devant la machine à café pendant la pause clope obligent, j'ai appris par Smoker, un grand baraqué ayant souvent l'air constipé, que j'avais hérité des élèves à problèmes. Il paraîtrait que l'école manquait tellement de fonds qu'elle permettait à ses élèves de passer en littéraire et ce même avec une moyenne ou un dossier catastrophique. Sur le coup ça m'avait plutôt surpris vu que Trafalgar a l'air très intelligent. Quand j'ai fait part de ma remarque, le vieux Sengoku et Hina-san qui étaient aussi présents avaient rit en éclats et Cora-San avait rougi comme ce n'était pas permis. Il parait que Law a agressé Corazon à coup de scalpel parce que celui-ci avait eu le malheur de lui confisquer son bonnet fétiche.

 **« - Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là** intervient Smoker entre deux ricanements, le sourire aux lèvres. **Le plus drôle c'est quand il a pénétré par effraction chez Rossinante pour l'asperger de sang de cochon.**

 **\- J'ai eu la frousse de ma vie. »** Souffle Cora-san.

\- **Tu n'as pas porté plainte ? Et comment ça se fait que le conseil disciplinaire ait laissé passer ça ?** Je n'en reviens pas, ça doit être glauque quand même.

 **\- Pas vraiment, c'était qu'un gosse qui voulait faire une mauvaise blague à la base. Ses notes lui ont épargné l'exclusion définitive de justesse et puis ce n'est pas un si mauvais gamin que ça dans le fond.** Il rejette la fumée de sa cigarette et, sur ces dernières paroles, résonne la sonnerie qui indique la fin de la pause. Nous nous saluons poliment avant de nous diriger vers nos salles de classes respectives.

* * *

 **« - Nojiko.**

 **\- Présente.**

 **\- Peronna ?**

 **\- Présente.**

 **\- Portgas ?**

 **\- Absent.»**

Ça va bientôt faire une semaine que je n'ai pas revu Ace, il parait que ses absences sont très fréquentes. Est-ce qu'il voit d'autres gars le soir ? Les jette-il le matin venu ? Et pourquoi il s'absente autant ? J'essayerais de pêcher deux-trois infos auprès des collègues la prochaine fois. Je sais que je risque gros pour ce que j'ai fait mais j'ai décidé de jouer la carte de la confiance et j'espère ne pas le regretter. Je m'apprête à débuter mon cours quand la porte s'ouvre pour laisser place à un Ace empestant la cigarette à plein nez, c'en est infect. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai le droit de l'autoriser à entrer en classe dans ces conditions, qui plus est il a plus de quinze minutes de retard.

 **«- Et voici monsieur Portgas qui nous fais enfin l'honneur de sa présence aujourd'hui. J'ai bien eu peur que vous ne reveniez plus parmi nous.** Il me sourit de toutes ses dents avant de lancer :

 **-C'est une invitation à entrer ? Je ne savais pas que je vous avez autant manqué.**

 **-Avant ça pourriez-vous peut-être daigner d'expliquer la raison de votre retard à la classe ?** Sur le coup, il perd un peu de son élan et se lance dans une longue réflexion intérieure, il semble peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il va dire, il va balancer une connerie j'en suis sûr.

 **-Peut-être bien, mais monsieur qu'est ce que le retard ? Nous définit-il ?** Sale gosse. La classe explose de rire décidément mon cours commence vraiment à devenir une supercherie. Il est temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et soupire avant de déclarer à ma classe :

 **« Très bien. Sortez des doubles feuilles. Vous connaissez le topo : introduction, développement et conclusion. Je ramasse dans une heure et demie. »** Ils mettent tout d'abord un moment avant de saisir la situation, leurs visages se décomposent sous mes yeux en particulier celui d'Ace, il l'avait pas vu venir celle-là, c'en est jouissif. Oh et voilà que les gosses hurlent comme des dératés que c'est de l'injustice. Je jette un autre coup d'œil un ma montre.

 **« Oh, après mure réflexion je ramasserais dans une heure, et si vous n'êtes pas content la porte est aussi une alternative. »** Le tout avec un sourire narquois. Ils vont le tuer.

Pendant ce temps là, je m'installe sur mon bureau et sort mes copies à corriger. Au moins, il m'aura fait gagner un peu de temps. Le thème de la dissertation était le hasard. Bien évidement j'ai eu affaire à des perles comme Eustass qui certifie formellement que de nombreuse découvertes sont totalement dues au hasard comme la physique par exemple qui à été découverte par Larry Stote* au moyen âge lors d'un déjeuner. Mais globalement c'est plutôt pas mal, bien que la barre ne dépasse pas la douzaine de points mais c'est déjà ça. J'attrape une nouvelle copie.

 **"D'après Cicéron le hasard existe, ce qui signifie que, quoique j'écrive, ma note dépendra en partie du hasard. Est-il alors encore nécessaire que je continue à écrire ?"** Le reste de la copie est vide. Est-ce qu'il se fout de moi ? Quoi que ça me démangerait de lui donner la moyenne juste pour cette audace. Mais non il faut être professionnel jusqu'au bout voyons. Je jette un coup d'œil au nom de l'imprudent qui à osé m'écrire ça. Trafalgar. Bon allez je lui mets un 4 pour la participation. Lui au moins il à fait l'effort de me rendre sa copie, pas comme un certain Portgas qui me doit maintenant trois devoirs. Si il pense que je vais me gêner de lui coller un zéro, il se fout le doigt dans l'œil. Je note l'appréciation de Trafalgar. **« Au risque d'écrire plus que vous je serai bref, soit vous êtes un génie, soit vous êtes totalement fou. J'ai opté pour la deuxième solution. »** Au moins ça aura le mérite d'être clair.

* * *

 **« -Plus que dix minutes ! »**

Je passe dans les rangs pour voir où ils en sont, la plupart ont bien avancé dans leurs développements **,** j'aperçois du coin de l'œil Eustass et Portgas tranquillement occupés à s'envoyer des petits mots. Bon sang, comme si je n'avais pas eu leur âge moi aussi. J'attends patiemment que Portgas lance son papier et je l'attrape tranquillement. Un mine déconfite se peint sur son visage, je me demande bien ce qu'il peut bien cacher.

 _-Parlons bien, parlons chien. Killer va bien ?_

 _-Ouais, ouais tu l'a revu depuis qu'il t'a défoncé les miches ?_

 _-Peu importe, j'ai besoin de came moi._

 _-T'es en manque ?_

 _-Peut-être bien_

Les jeunes c'est plus ce que c'était. Je me doutais bien qu'Ace se droguait mais je pensais que ça se limitait simplement aux traditionnels joints. Je me suis visiblement trompé. Coup d'œil à leurs tables, Eustass se marre comme un demeuré tandis qu'Ace est tout rouge.

 **« -Eustass, Portgas dans mon bureau en fin d'heure. »** Ils hochent leurs têtes respectives. Je ramasse les dernières doubles-feuilles.

 **« Bien, nous allons enfin pouvoir débuter le cours. »**

* * *

La séance est vite passée. La classe s'est facilement calmée après l'épisode du retard. Eustass et Ace sont dans mon bureau.

 **« Portgas, j'espère que vos miches vont mieux ?»**

Oh. Je crois bien qu'il à viré à la couleur de son collier, l'autre abruti est à deux doigts de pleurer de rire. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai à faire moi. Je range mes affaires.

 **« Plus sérieusement vous avez 4 heures de colle chacun, plus une dissertation sur les risques et les dangers de la drogue. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »**

Sur ce je les abandonne en classe, ils sont pratiquement hébétés et ont à peine le temps de bafouiller avant que je ne les coupe.

 **« Et bonne fin de journée !»** Décidément être prof, c'est le pied.

* * *

*Aristote

Klk: Merci pour cette review ^^

Alex: Baah écoute je te remercie pour cette review très enrichissante surtout ^^

LampadaireRose: déjà j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo là, et puis je te remercie pour ces jolis compliments. Bonne question. Baaah... on va dire.. qu'Ace est pro dans l'art de créer de fausses cartes d'identités ^^

TheFanne: Merci pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ^^

Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Yo tout le monde, c'est Ally et aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour le chapitre 4 de Spleen, pour une fois j'en dis pas plus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas pour les réponses aux guest.

Bisouuus

* * *

04

Samedi 05 Octobre. 23h00

POV MARCO

Il est Samedi soir. Je m'engouffre dans l'allée en sentant un léger souffle d'air frais effleurer ma figure. La chaussée est pleine, il y'a pas mal de monde, pas mal d'agitation aussi. J'étais bien parti pour passer la soirée à corriger des copies mais j'ai tout laissé tomber il y'a… Aller quoi ? 5 minutes ? A peu près ça oui. Enfin bon juste le temps d'enfiler mes chaussures et mon manteau. Il faut croire que j'avais un subit besoin d'aller prendre de l'air. Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour observer le paysage autour de moi. Des passants, beaucoup de lumière malgré la nuit plus que présente et encore des passants. C'est fou comme ils sont tellement différents. J'aperçois des citoyens lambda, des adolescentes riant un peu trop fort, des touristes venant de l'autre bout du globe photographiant tout et n'importe quoi, des soulards allongé sur le bitume ivre ou mort ou peut-être les deux j'en sais rien, des gosses dévorant de la barbe à papa sous l'œil attendrit de leurs parents, des miséreux faisant la manche, des amoureux s'embrassant sous la lueur des néons. Ça me rendrait presque nostalgique tiens ! Pour la peine, je sors une cigarette de mon manteau bien que je ne possède pas de briquet. Je ne suis pas un grand fumeur de base, mais j'apprécie bien fumer de temps à autre pour une occasion spécial ou simplement quand mon humeur me le recommande comme aujourd'hui par exemple, j'en ai toujours une ou deux sur moi de secours, un peu comme les capotes quoi. J'arrête le premier passant qui passe près de moi pour lui demander du feu, par chance il en a. Il m'allume la cigarette et me dévisage longuement. Il décide enfin de s'approcher pour me murmurer dans l'oreille une connerie dans le style : «T'es mignon toi » Ou une autre bêtise dans le genre et le tout en s'offrant la liberté de frôler ma hanche. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il est énorme, peut-être même qu'il dépasse les deux mètres, il porte des lunettes démodées et pue l'alcool à pleins nez et étrangement, il me rappelle quelqu'un sans pour autant savoir qui. Mon pauvre Marco, jusqu'ou t'abaissera-tu ? Izou en mourrai de rire si elle me voyait dans un tel état, réduit à l'état de brebis en détresse, et puis quoi encore ? Je me dégage de cet abruti tout en reprenant mon chemin.

Enfin bon, je suis bien beau moi mais que suis-je bien sensé faire maintenant ? De toute façon le ciel fait rage, il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir. Il vaut mieux que je trouve un endroit pour m'abriter. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Par chance, mes jambes m'ont conduit à une allée menant aux snacks populaires, cabarets et bars. Il faut croire que j'ai l'embarras du choix, je m'enfonce dans le premier bar que j'aperçois, L'arnaque qu'il s'appelle, drôle de nom, néanmoins je n'en tiens pas spécialement rigueur. Je jette un dernier regard derrière moi pour m'assurer que le soulard de tout à l'heure ne me suive pas, parce que mine de rien il avait l'air assez flippant si je puis le dire.

Le bar est assez vieux-jeu, dans le genre kitsch, je n'apprécie pas spécialement mais sur le coup c'est assez original. L'endroit dégage une atmosphère plutôt calme-intime qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Il y'a pas mal de monde, les tables sont pleines sans pour autant que l'endroit en soit bondé. Des airs de blues et Jazz résonnent dans l'air, c'est agréable. Je m'installe au bar, et demande à la barmaid un verre de tequila histoire de bien débuter la soirée. On est en fin de semaine, je viens tout juste de recevoir mon premier salaire et puis la serveuse pas loin à l'air mignonne, c'est sur, ce soir toute les chances sont de mon côté. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que je suis prof que je dois me priver hein. Le gout fort de l'alcool me fait soupirer de plaisir, ça faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas bu d'alcool, ma dernière cuite remonte à la veille de la rentrée, soit un bon moment déjà. Je pense que l'alcool est un produit à consommer régulièrement enfin seulement si on a le foie et le pancréas qui va avec, mais c'est un fait, entre tout ces médicaments, xanax et autres calmant l'alcool est le meilleur déstressant et antidépresseur de tous. L'alcool c'est un peu comme l'aspirine de l'âme, si on veut bien sur, ce n'est que mon avis personnel. Je m'apprête à demander un autre verre. Quand je croise le regard de mon voisin qui à l'air tout aussi surpris que moi. Il faut croire qu'aujourd'hui est mon jour de chance.

« -Oi, oi tu te fous de moi là. » Lâche-t-il en un soupire.

Juste ciel, parmi toutes les rencontres que j'aurai pu faire ce soir, il a fallu que ça soit cet abruti de Portgas qui s'installe à côté. Manifestement, il faut croire que c'est le destin qui nous réunit, ou le diable, au choix. Néanmoins il à l'air tout aussi surpris que moi, ça ne fait aucun doute. Ses prunelles trahissent de l'incrédulité et… de la moquerie? En même temps avec une situation aussi grotesque que la notre, plus d'un aurait du mal à y croire. Seigneur, aidez-moi à garder mon sérieux.

« Portgas, vous tombez plutôt bien. Je ne mélange jamais ma vie privée et professionnelle mais je compte faire une exception pour vous, estimez-vous heureux. Cela faisait un bon moment que je pensais à vous convoquer. Le devoir que vous m'avez rendu est tout simplement inadmissible. N'importe quel demeuré serait capable de taper une recherche sur Wikipedia et de me recopier le tout sur une feuille simple. Lundi sera votre dernier délais, si d'ici là votre devoir n'est pas rendu je serai contrains de demander une rencontre avec un tuteur. »

Oh, il n'a plus l'air de rigoler. En même temps cet imbécile pensait à quoi ? Qu'on allait passer la soirée à se souler la gueule tranquillement ? La blague. Et moi qui pensais pouvoir l'intimider de cette manière, ses prunelles me lancent un air de défi. A quoi il joue bordel ? Dites moi que je rêve, ce crétin est à moitié soûl, je m'étais tellement habitué au gout de la tequila que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il puait l'alcool, je commence à avoir peur de la façon dont va finir la soirée. A peine allait-il ouvrir sa bouche que la barmaid nous interrompe. Elle s'adresse à moi.

« -ça sera tout pour vous ?

-Un scotch en plus s'il vous plait. Oh et au fait, ce gosse est mineur. » Dis-je l'air de rien. M'en voudra-t-il ? Mais non je ne me fais que des idées voyons !

« OH L'ENCULE ! » Techniquement, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, néanmoins je confirme, il est désormais soûl. La barmaid semble légèrement surprise mais nettement plus amusée par la situation.

« -Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais vingt ans Ace ?

-Vingt, Dix neuf, dix huit, dix sept, seize c'est du pareil au même tout ces trucs là » Bafouilla-il tout en comptant sur ses doigts. Est-il aussi débile quand il est soûl ? Probablement.

-Navrée mon chou mais les flics rodent dans les parages. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils trouvent un prétexte pour fermer mon humble établissement. Tu pourras revenir une fois que t'aura décuvé d'accord ? Dit-elle d'un air presque maternel en rejetant la fumée de sa cigarette. »

Sur ces quelques mots, Ace se lève sans broncher. Et dire que je m'attendais à de la résistance de sa par, finalement il peut être bon quand il veut ou serait-ce l'alcool qui fait ses effets ? Ah non, il revient, il se dirige vers moi que peut-il bien vouloir ? Son regard ne présage rien de bon, il va faire une connerie.

Je l'ai pas vu venir celle-là, ah putain il a un excellent croché gauche l'enfoiré. Heureusement les vigiles nous on séparé, un autre coup comme celui là et je n'aurai pas pu me retenir pour longtemps. Je suis à l'arrière cour avec la barmaid qui à laisser son poste à je ne sais qui pour me soigner, j'apprécie le geste, ma lèvre est explosée et je risque d'avoir un beau bleu. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter Lundi ? Le sale gosse s'est marré comme pas possible quand les vigiles l'ont embarqué, à croire que ça faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il attendait ça. L'avantage de ce coup c'est que maintenant j'ai les idées claires. Au fond, je pense que je n'en veux pas à Ace, je crois même que je devrai penser à m'excuser, j'ai été vache avec lui, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le fallait. Depuis le début j'essaye de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'est passé, mais cet handicape m'empêche d'être professionnel et pédagogue vis-à-vis de lui. Un gosse qui passe son week-end à se souler et à se droguer n'est pas normal. Il faut que tout cela cesse, Lundi à la première heure j'irai discuter avec lui et adviendra que pourra. Un douloureux picotement me sort de mes pensées et mon infirmière de fortune engage la conversation.

-« Bein dis donc, on dirait bien qu'il vous a pas loupé. Me lance-t-elle entre deux ricanements.

-Faut croire. Ça m'apprendra peut-être à réfléchir avant de parler.

-Lui en voulez pas, Ace est un bon gosse au fond. J'avais remarqué qu'elle avait l'air de le connaitre plutôt bien, vu que j'en ai l'occasion autant aller à la pèche aux informations dès maintenant.

-Vous le connaissez bien ?

-Pas spécialement, mais c'est un habitué. Pour sur, je me doutais qu'il ne devait pas être bien vieux mais il est réglo et ne pose pas vraiment de problème à l'établissement donc je laisse faire tant qu'on ne le remarque pas.

-Je vois. Dis-je en replongeant dans mes pensées. Un silence s'installe pendant un petit moment ponctué de « Aie» et de « moins fort » mais elle décide de sitôt de le briser.

« Et vous qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?

-Rien de particulier, j'étais dans le coin et je me suis dis pourquoi pas. »

Elle finit de faire ce qu'elle à faire, et une fois m'avoir soigné elle me raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie. Je la remercie chaleureusement.

« C'est rien, revenez quand vous voudrez votre prochain verre sera de la part de la maison. » Sur ces paroles aimables je m'en vais.

Un coup d'œil à la montre, il est 4 heures du matin les rues sont vides. C'est la pleine lune. On dirait bien que toute l'agitation de tout à l'heure à disparu. Tant mieux, ça fera moins d'emmerdes. En tout cas, cette petite sortie aura été une leçon pour moi. Plus jamais de bar craignos seul. En parlant de craignos, qu'est ce que devient Tatch ? Il me manque pas mal quand même, je devrai peut-être penser à l'appeler lui et tous les autres. Je passe par le détour d'une ruelle quand j'entends des gémissements, ah bah en tout cas y'en a qui s'en donnent à cœur joie en ce moment. Je souris à cette idée, du moins jusqu'à ce que je réalise que derrière ses gémissements se cachent des pleurs et des insultes qui se perdent dans le froid de la nuit. Et merde.

* * *

Alex: Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira à toute ;)

TheFanne: Qu'ils reposent en paix. J'espère que tu es satisfaite on ne va pas tarder à percer le mystère Ace ;)

TUTUTUTU: Je te remercie pour cette review, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu malgré qu'il ne soit pas aussi drôle que le précédent.

MarcoBer: C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'ai pas de compte Fanfiction pour que je puisse répondre à tes review en privé :/ Je ne connais malheureusement pas GTO mais je tacherai de checker sur google plus tard :D Et ouii, je ne trouve pas de titre qui convient à cette fiction donc je laisse spleen en attendant de trouver un meilleur ^^ Je te remercie sincèrement pour toutes tes jolies reviews que tu poste à chaque fois, c'est adorable !


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo ! Je suis de retour pour le cinquième chapitre de spleen, je m'excuse infiniment de mon absences ces derniers temps et je remercies tout ceux qui m'encouragent. J'en dis pas davantage et je vous souhaites une bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Ally.**

* * *

« -Mec t'a rien d'autre que du beurre de cacahuète chez toi ? C'est dégueulasse comme truc !

-Un mot de plus et je jure par tout les dieux que je te fous dehors. » Seigneur, qu'est ce qui m'a bien pris d'écouter mon instinct justicier j'aurai mieux fais de le laisser croupir dans cette ruelle pourrie. Quand j'y repense à ce qui s'est passé y'a pas plus tôt qu'une heure j'ai l'impression d'halluciner. Tout s'est passé tellement vite, juste assez pour pouvoir empoigner l'autre ordure histoire de voir de quoi il avait l'air et surprise je l'ai reconnu. C'était le malade qui m'avait allumé une clope dans la rue un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et étonnamment j'ai réalisé qu'il ressemblait plutôt pas mal à Cora-san. Enfin je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser plus de question sur le moment sachant qu'il s'enfuyait et que j'étais partagé entre le poursuivre et aider la personne qui gisait par terre, j'ai finalement opté pour la deuxième option. Je l'ai trouvé dans un état lamentable. Nu, rouge, son visage était noyé de larmes, de salive, de morve et d'une autre substance que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Il était beaucoup plus jeune que moi, c'était un blond aux yeux bleus. Il avait l'air totalement sans défenses tu m'étonnes qu'il se soit fait agressé, n'importe qui pouvait faire comme bon lui semblait de lui et ça avait l'air de lui être égal, ça se voyait dans son regard. Qu'allais-je faire de lui ? Il ne pouvait décidément aller nul part comme ça. La migraine arrivait, je n'avais plus la force pour raisonner davantage après tout il avait l'air inoffensif non ? C'est comme ça qu'il m'a suivi chez moi. Il n'a pas vraiment discuté lors du trajet, d'un côté c'était compréhensible et je n'avais pas spécialement de me la jouer sociable pour cette fois. La nuit étant perdue, inutile d'espérer dormir, le soleil allait bientôt se lever après tout. Je lui ai proposé une douche et des vêtements de rechanges pour qu'il se débarrasse de cette odeur de sueur et de sexe dont il empestait. Enfin bon, juste après sa langue s'était comme par magie déliée, une vraie pipelette, fouillant et commentant chaque objet que possédait mon humble appartement. Décidément, ça m'apprendra à sortir quand j'ai du boulot qui m'attend bien au chaud à la maison.

« -En tout cas moi c'est Sabo et je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la mise tout à l'heure. » Ce n'est pas trop tôt, enfin des remerciements.

« -Marco. T'a pas l'air bien vieux ni bien balèze, tu faisais quoi dans ces ruelles abandonnées au beau milieu de la nuit ?

-J'devais voir un ami mais faut croire que cet enfoiré m'ai fait faux bond, je me suis retrouvé à vagabonder un peu partout pour tuer le temps quand ce type m'ai tombé dessus » Me répond-t-il en sortant une cigarette d'un de mes paquets qui gisait sur la table basse. Faut croire qu'il ne manque décidément pas de culot. Il s'apprête à s'attaquer à ma bibliothèque. Je fais quoi moi ? Il à l'air beaucoup mieux maintenant mon devoir moral est accompli et puis il ne va pas éternellement rester ici non ? Je le fous dehors ? Je ne le fous pas ? Ghooo je suis exténué, pourquoi il a fallu que tout ça tombe sur moi. Si ça se trouve ça doit être le Karma qui s'en prend à moi pour me punir de malmener Ace.

« -Platon, Descartes, Spinoza, Socrate, Hobbes, Rousseau, Nitzsche, Sartre. T'a pas des goûts littéraires de pouilleux toi. Me dit-il tout en continuant à frôler les livres du bout des doigts. La question est de savoir si tu les as vraiment lu tout ces ouvrages ou si ils sont là juste pour impressionner les jolies filles.» Provocateur ? Tant mieux pour lui mais moi je passe mon tour cette fois-ci.

-A vrai dire c'est plus pour impressionner les jolis garçons qu'autre chose. Ecoute, je suis fatigué je vais aller me coucher et quand je me lèverai tu seras plus là, je devrai peut-être pas te laisser seul dans mon salon de peur que tu ne me piques quelque chose mais là j'ai vraiment plus la force. Fais comme bon te semble, à une prochaine fois peut-être.

-Reposes-toi bien, je te remercie encore une fois pour m'avoir filé un coup de main.

Sur ces derniers mots je me jette dans mon lit sans même prendre la peine de me déshabiller ou de verrouiller la porte de ma chambre à coucher. La nuit a été mouvementée.

.

* * *

.

.

Dix-sept heure et vingt-trois minutes. J'ai hiberné treize bonnes heures, les grasses matinées de ce genre ne font que du bien. Les souvenirs me reviennent peu à peu : Le bar, Ace, le coup, le viol foiré, l'autre gamin… Aie, aie, aie la migraine arrive. Je me lève, me dirige vers la cuisine et me sert un bol de céréales et du lait. J'avale rapidement le regard vide et la tête ailleurs. Aucune pensée ne circule dans ma tête, il me semble que je suis juste déconnecté à tout ce qui m'entoure. Une fois le bol vidé, je reprends mes esprits et regarde autour de moi. Il me reste encore une dizaine de copies à corriger. Je n'ai aucune envie de le faire mais le plus tôt je m'y serai mis, le plus tôt j'aurai finis. Le sujet porte sur le rôle des différents modes de langage et de communication. Ironie des choses ou douteux hasards, les meilleures copies se situent toujours à la fin du paquet dont celle de Trafalgar qui contient évidemment son lot d'égocentrisme. Au lieu d'en dire davantage je citerai plutôt deux extraits de sa dissertation.

 _Voltaire disait "l'art de la citation est l'art de ceux qui ne savent pas réfléchir par eux-mêmes". Par conséquent, je n'utiliserai aucune citation._ Est-il réellement débile ou se fout-il tout simplement de moi ?

 _N'ayant pas compris cette question, mais afin de vous montrer que je connais mon cours, je me permets de répondre à une question de mon choix._ La question posée dans le sujet était s'il était possible de se servir du langage comme outil pour arriver à ses fins. Je suis plutôt surpris que Trafalgar n'ai pas pu répondre à cela mais sa réponse semble plutôt convaincante, j'hésite quand même à lui donner une note passable pour une fois. Roh allez, je lui donne un treize pour la forme. J'enchaine avec le reste des copies quand je tombe sur celle d'Ace, c'est la dernière. Comment la décrire ? Entre m'expliquer que le langage corporel devient un outil de survie et également décréter que le langage est effectivement comme tous les outils autrement dit qu'il fatigue à longue, je suis partagé entre la possibilité qu'il soit sérieux ou celle qui démontre parfaitement qu'il me prend pour son compagnon de défonce à la marijuana. Il résume magnifiquement son devoir avec cette conclusion _: Parfois, il est vrai que l'on se sert du langage comme un outil pour arriver à ses fins : ici, j'essaie désespérément d'utiliser le langage pour vous prouver que je mérite une bonne note._ Fabuleux.

Le soleil se couche déjà, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je range mes copies pour le lendemain et sors un livre. _Critique de la raison pure,_ Mon ouvrage favori. Un vrai régale. Tout le monde a des défouloirs, pour certains c'est la baise, l'alcool, le sport et j'en passe. Pour moi c'est la masturbation intellectuelle.

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. A quoi ça me sert de me triturer les pensées sur des questions sans importances qui ne mènent nulle part. C'est probablement une perte de temps et de pensées. Au final qu'est ce que j'en ai a foutre de la métaphysiques des mœurs des jugements synthétiques ou analytiques sur la vérité ou encore sur Dieu qu'on eu des hommes enterré il y'a plus de deux cents ans ? Cela ne rentre nullement dans mon programme de Terminal j'en aurai très bien pu m'en passer, or ça fait bientôt dix ans que je suis dépendant à ces ouvrages sordides. Pour sûr, je suis heureux ça aurait évidemment être pu tomber sur bien pire comme la drogue. Drogue. Ace. Je n'ai pratiquement aucun souvenir de notre unique nuit ensemble. Il a l'air tellement rebelle, tellement… indomptable mais parallèlement tellement fragile, tellement… vulnérable. Putain ce que je donnerai pour le soumettre à moi. Je prendrai soins de lui comme de ma propre vie. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il soit mineur ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je sois professeur de lycée? Mon sang froid à des limites putain. Si ça se trouve, il doit se faire sauter chaque nuit comme une vulgaire putain. Cette pensée m'enrage. Une bosse se forme sous mon pantalon. Je déteste faire ça mais je n'ai visiblement pas le choix. Je sors mon membre. Le gamin veut visiblement de la baise, de la vraie. Je frotte mon membre sans vergogne. Pas de caresse, pas de douceur, juste de la brutalité. Dans une autre vie, je lui aurais fait passer le goût de l'aguichage. J'aurai comblé ses fantasmes les plus tordus. Ça arrive. Il voulait de la bite ? Je lui en aurais donné à mort. Je me lâche sur ma main. C'est la première fois que je suis aussi frustré sexuellement.

Après la jouissance arrive les remords, je m'y attendais un peu. Je viens de fantasmer sur un gamin de plus de dix ans mon cadet. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un pédophile ? Probablement. Je ne vaux visiblement pas mieux que le violeur de la nuit dernière. Je ne lui ferai pas de mal, j'en suis certain, j'irai voir ailleurs pour me défouler mais je ne le toucherai surtout pas. On ne touche pas les gosses, on ne les touche jamais, et ce, peu importe à quel point ils sont bandant. Est-ce que je suis entrain de devenir un monstre ?

Et c'est avec des larmes aux yeux et un énorme sentiment de culpabilité que je m'endors ce soir là.


End file.
